


Something There

by pronnpto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronnpto/pseuds/pronnpto
Summary: Life had never been easy for Noctis. The burden of running a company had been hanging over his shoulders since the day he was born. But why was it now, when things are at their worst, when life decides to throw another obstacle in his way?The once in a lifetime opportunity at studying abroad in Altissia had been lost, but Prompto wasn't going to let that hold him down. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let that go without getting his own form of revenge.Now together again, after nearly five years apart, what does fate have in store for the two?Loosely inspired by Beauty and the Beast. Modern AU.





	1. The First Step

“Noctis. It is time to leave.” Ignis’ voice cuts through the drone of his typing, forcing him to meet his assistant's gaze.

“It’s that late already?” He stands, despite his question, rolling his shoulders and easing the kinks out of his back. Being hunched over a desk, working on proposals for nearly a day straight was not what Noctis would call a ‘good day’. But it was a productive one.

“What do I have planned for the rest of my evening?”

“An appearance on a late night talk show.”

“With Lunafreya?”

“It seems the media hasn’t had enough of you lately, Noct,” Ignis says, his lips curling upwards. “That’s not necessarily a bad thing, I’ll have you know.”

“It’s bad for my sleep schedule,” he grumbles, grabbing his plan suit coat and tugging it on as he exits his office.

“Gladio.” Ignis gives a curt nod to the elder man, a grunt his only response. He sighs, gaze lingering for a moment before he scrolls through the PDA in his grasp. “After midnight, your schedule is free until your meeting tomorrow at nine.”

“Wonderful.” Noctis knows his tone gives away his true feelings on the matter, but he can’t find it in himself to care. This was the third talk show appearance this week, and it was only Tuesday. How Ignis managed to keep his schedule as packed as it was, he would never know, but he could understand why his father praised him day in and day out. “Will I be able to call my father tonight?” There’s a pause in Ignis’ furious typing, and his reaches up to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Noctis sighs, a smile tugging at his lips. “I figured.”

“Noctis, your father needs all the rest he can get. Calling him now would be--”

“I know,” he snaps, refusing to meet Ignis’ gaze as he pushes himself off the elevator’s wall. The ruckus of the main floor quickly shifted into a hushed whisper as his employees bowed their heads, refusing to meet his gaze or even spare a quick ‘good night’. He wished it would bother him, he really did, but this had been going on for the past three years. 

_Who would respect a boss like me?_

He finds it amusing, knowing full well that if he were his father he would be on the receiving end of smiles, praise, and perhaps more, if he were to allow his imagination to wander any further. 

The trek through the monochrome office building was quiet, the sound footsteps echoing off the walls and practically drowning out the hushed whispers coming from behind. He steels himself, keeping a look of disinterest on his features as Ignis leads him into the parking garage.

The garage is like a different world in and of itself. The sound of the city permeates all of his senses, and the light and life is a relief. Here, there was no one to judge him for his father’s actions and his inability to replicate it. He was simply Noctis Lucis here, a man of no consequence. At least, that’s what he tried to tell himself. 

“Noctis,” Ignis calls out again, finally gaining the young man’s attention. “I’ve got good news; it seems Lunafreya decided to reschedule. She found someone else to...pick apart this evening. What shall we do now?” 

The jingle of keys is the only sign that they have reached the car, and he finally meets Ignis’ gaze. “Go home. We both need rest.” He opens the car door, pulling his tie loose as he slumps into the passenger seat. 

“How do Cup Noodles sound for dinner?”

“Really, Specs? You’ve been spending too much time with Gladio.” There’s a teasing lit, one that he knows brings a scowl to Ignis’ face, but he can’t help it. The relationship his personal assistant and favorite body guard shared was of no secret to him, but if the media were to find out about one of the (many) relationships in his workplace, well, Noctis didn’t even want to consider that for the time being. After all, the company was his now; he could change the rules and run it however he liked. 

But perhaps things would have been better if he never took over. 

Dwelling on this would do him little good, and as the city lights flickered overhead, Noctis felt the day’s stress finally take its toll. His eyes drift shut, and a dreamless sleep greeted him. 

* * *

“He did what?”

“Calm down, dear.” A timid smile overcame Mrs. Argentum, her laugh emptier than Prompto had ever heard before. “We were laid off. The company isn’t in need of your father or I any longer.”

Prompto knows it’s a struggle for her to even admit this. He knows how hard his mother and father work, and hearing that they had been laid off without even a second glance made him question the man in charge.

But then again he remembers that the man in charge is none other than him.

He scoffs, pushing his food around his plate. It was his favorite: sunnyside eggs, pancakes, and sausage links. He should have known that something was wrong when he came home to this.

“Your mother and I have already begun to look for new jobs, son. It’s not that big of a deal.” He doesn’t miss the way his father’s smile falters, but he knows that questioning him would only hurt them all.

“...I’m sorry,” Prompto says finally, setting his fork down and pushing himself out of his chair. He’s already halfway up the stairs when he hears his mother’s shuddering breath, and for once he’s glad for his sensitive stomach. 

He closes his door gently, leaning against the back and sliding to the floor. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, checking for any new notifications, only to sigh.

“Things really aren’t going well lately, huh?” 

It’s funny, really. First he had been denied entry to the photography program of his dreams due to his poor grades. Sure, he may not have been the most proactive student in high school, especially thanks to a certain someone, but surely a photography program shouldn’t be so strict with its grades. Then again, Altissia was a city of fine arts; for all he knew, it was his skills with a camera that brought the rejection letter his way. 

With a grunt Prompto climbs to his feet, stripping out of his uniform and tugging on his favorite pair of Chocobo pajamas and taking a seat at his desk. Above it hung a small cork board, barely big enough to hold the mass of Polaroids he had taken during his years in high school. A faint smile tugs at his lips, and he swears he feels that familiar pang as he looks at one in particular. 

There he was, covered in dirt and mud, but atop of a Chocobo. Beside him was the one and only Noctis Lucis Caelum, the man who had tossed him aside and hadn’t spoken with him in over four years. It was silly for him to hold the time they spent together so fondly, what with the way the man refused to even acknowledge him at this point, but he couldn’t help it. Those years spent with Noctis were some of the best of his life. 

Too bad all good things come to an end. 

Prompto sighs, stretching his arms above his head as he glances at the ceiling. With his parents jobless, he would have to carry his weight more than he currently was. After all, a job at a coffee shop would do little to cover bills or food. Neither would his freelance work. Maybe it was tie for him to look for a real job in the big city. 

Or maybe he could go ahead and try to convince Noctis to take his parents back.

It was a crazy idea, one that he knew would cause more problems than anything, but it was crazy enough that it just might work. After all, it’s not as if Noctis had completely forgotten about him during these last four years, right? And he still had Ignis’ number! Perhaps he could get help from him with the matter. 

With energy he didn’t have moments prior, Prompto quickly sent a message Ignis’ way, a shit-eating grin plastered onto his face. 

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. 


	2. A Brief Run In With the Past

Caelum Industries was a sight to behold. In the late afternoon light, the sun’s rays reflected off the glass panes along the front, nearly blinding all who walked by. There was a constant rush of people in and out of the building, none of them taking a moment to take in the sights around them. For Prompto, this was a moment he knew he’d never see again.

Fumbling with the clasp of his satchel, he grabs his camera out of the bag and quickly fires it up, looking through the viewfinder at the building looming over head. As the sound of the shutter fills the air, he can’t help but note that the very building he found breath taking was also the source of so many problems. The world can be quite the ironic place.

“Prompto!” A deep voice cut through the busy streets, causing Prompto to nearly drop his camera. He drops his hand to the side, taking a deep breath as he forces a smile to his lips.

“Mr. Izunia.” He manages a smile, despite the sickening feeling that overcomes him at the man’s presence.

“You know I hate formalities, dear boy.”

“Right.”

Ardyn Izunia, the COO of Izunia & Co., was a close friend of his parents. They first met when he was a freshman in high school, and their first encounter was something Prompto would never forget.

* * *

_“Mr. and Mrs. Argentum! It’s been far too long.”_

_The man removed his bulky trenchcoat as he entered the house, a smile gracing his features. His movements were fluid, and the air about him was one of sophistication. For a moment, Prompto simply stared him down, amazed at the man before him. It wasn’t until his father lightly nudged him forward that he realized he had been staring._

_“I-it’s nice to meet you, sir,” he mutters, suddenly unable to meet the elder man’s gaze. He felt a heavy hand above his head, and Prompto looked up at him through his mess of bangs._

_“Just call me Ardyn, my boy. No need to be formal in private, hm?”_

_His parents laugh, smiling as they usher Ardyn further into the house. Prompto stood still, his heart beating rapidly. The man’s hand had lingered for far too long, and he swore there was a less than friendly look in his eye. Although, he knew if he were to mention it to his mother or father, it would be dismissed with a laugh and a wave of the hand._

_After all, Prompto was known to have quite the imagination._

_A shudder ran down his spine as he allowed his gaze to land on Ardyn’s back, and not even a moment later, the man returned his gaze with a smile and wave of his fingers._

_Prompto hoped that this was the last time Mr. Izunia would be over for dinner._

* * *

Seven years later, and the man had become one of the few constants. Not that he was happy about it. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I just finished my meeting with Mr. Lucis. We had proposed a conjoined business plan, but it seems he wants nothing to do with those of a later standing. How positively depressing, is it not?” His lips curl upwards, as if patronizing the younger man.

“Yeah. That...sucks.” Prompto chews his bottom lip, gaze flickering between his cellphone and the man before him. If he lingered for too long, Noctis might leave. “I’ve...got somewhere to be, Mr. Izu-- Ardyn.”

“I’ll be seeing you around, dear Prompto.”

As soon as he turned, Prompto swallowed his disgust and put on his winning smile. He didn’t have time to focus on Ardyn, or whatever had brought them together yet again. He was a man on a mission and he would be damned if anything stopped him. 

At least that’s how he felt until he came face-to-face with the receptionist.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I cannot allow you to see Mr. Caelum without a prior appointment. If you would like, we can schedule you for one sometime next month?” Her smile is empty, and he knows it’s nothing more than the carefully crafted facade that employees must wear in the workplace. 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” he reassures, despite the slowly rising panic. If he couldn’t talk to Noctis anytime soon, how could he convince him to give his parents back their jobs? Not to mention, the longer he stood here under this woman’s predatory gaze, he felt his will to continue his ‘mission’ crumble. “But, uh, what if I said I was here to speak with Ignis Scientia?”

Her eyes widen a fraction before a frown tugs at her lips. She reaches for the phone atop her desk, lifting it from the receiver and dialing. “There’s a Mister…?”

“Prompto Argentum.”

“Prompto Argentum here to speak with you. Should I send him up?”

A long pause punctuated the conversation, and for the first time in his life, Prompto prays that he isn’t as forgettable as he thinks he is. A muffled voice could be heard over the line, and the woman eyes him for a moment before ushering a soft thank you and rising from her seat. 

“Right this way, Mr. Argentum.”

The walk through the lobby was quiet, save for the occasional burst of laughter or hushed whispers coming from the rooms they passed. The plain white walls were nearly suffocating, what with how sterile they were. It was almost as if he were in a hospital, not a large business office. 

To put it simply, it was unnerving. 

“Here we are. This elevator will take you directly to Mr. Scientia’s office. Have a nice evening.” She bows her head before turning on her heel, heading back the way they came. Thanks to the nerves swallowing him whole, his trip out of the office would be one hell of an adventure. But for now he had to focus on his ‘plan’. 

The elevator doors dinged, snapping him out of his reverie as he stepped inside, shocked by how dull it was. The walls were made of mirrors, allowing him a view of the city, as well a the wiring pulling him hundreds of feet into the air. Prompto swallowed, focusing his gaze on his hands as he screwed his eyes shut.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about! Iggy’s my friend…” He repeated it to himself softly, in an almost trance-like state, the entire ride up to the top floor. The doors glide open silently, and the hallway before him is even more intimidating than the lobby below, if at all possible.

The walls were once again a pristine white, but the plush carpets were a deep black. Various portraits and paintings littered the walls, and it was almost as if he were in a palace rather than an office building. 

His footsteps were muffled by the carpet as he made his way further in, searching for any sort of signage to declare where he was supposed to be headed. Instead, a voice cut through the dead air.

“I never thought I’d be seeing you again.” 

Prompto turned towards the source of the voice, eyes widening slightly. Ignis hadn’t changed much in the past few years. If anything, the man grew more handsome with time. He felt that familiar ache in his chest as he thinks back to elementary school.

The laughter. The judgemental glares. The hushed whispers. It was all too much for him then, just as it was now. 

“Nice to see you again too, Iggy.” His grin is lopsided as he steps closer, giving Ignis no reason to doubt his presence. At least, he hoped. “How’re things going?”

“...I do hope you didn’t come all this way just to exchange pleasantries.” The light reflected off of his glasses perfectly, preventing Prompto from getting a good look at his eyes. Which, quite frankly, was making him nervous. 

Ignis wouldn’t kick him out, right? There was no reason for him to be here, and it was obvious Ignis was less than thrilled to see him. What if he had made a mistake? What if, despite making it here, his mission was a failure? His hands shook, but he clenched them into fists and squared his shoulders. 

“No. I came here to talk to Noct.”

He amazed himself in that moment. 

Even after all these years, there was a certain familiarity to the way he said his name. A certain fondness. He wouldn’t dwell on it, staring the elder man down in hopes of proving himself. 

“You do realize that you can’t just walk in here and expect to speak with him?”

Prompto chewed his bottom lip, but he kept his gaze level. He couldn’t run away here; not when there was so much on the line.  

“I know, but...this is important, Ignis. I need to speak with him.”

Silence fell over them then, and Prompto swore Ignis could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest. Did he step out of line? Would he get kicked out? He swallows, still refusing to drop his gaze, when Ignis finally sighs.

“I suppose he could spare a few minutes to talk with a friend.”

Friend.

How long had it been since Prompto had considered the two of them friends? How long had it been since the two had even seen one another? Would Noctis even recognize him? He can’t help but be amused at his own line of thought, ambling after Ignis as he turned. 

“Here you are. Try not to keep him for _too_ long, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! Sorry for a few days of silence. The Spring term just started back up, and I wanted to give myself time to readjust to daily classes that are more than just analyzing a video game. A little update with the fic:  
> I will be updating it every Wednesday and Saturday. That way it's on a schedule and forces me to keep writing it and stuff for all of you lovely people out there.  
> Thank you to those who commented and gave it a kudos for chapter one. I really appreciate it! Hope ya'll like chapter two.


	3. The Promise

The door to his office creaked open and, without lifting his gaze from the papers before him, Noctis sighed. “What is it now, Ignis? You know I have to finish these reports by the end of the day, and I really don’t need anymore--”  


“Hey, Noct.”

Noctis lifts his head, eyes wide as he takes in the scraggly blonde before him. Even after all of these years, Prompto was still Prompto.

At least one of them was still the same person.

“What are you doing here?” His tone was harsh, and while he hadn’t intended on it, perhaps it was for the best. After all, he hadn’t spoken to Prompto in nearly five years; what good would it do to keep face?

“We need to talk.” Prompto chews at his bottom lip, but there is none of the tell-tale signs of nerves that Noctis knows (knew?) so well. He stood his ground, eyes ablaze with determination. Noctis would have quirked a brow if it weren’t for the realization that overcame him.

“You better make it fast. I have papers to finish.” He steels himself for what is to come, even though it was merely Prompto who stood before him.

After all, the day had been bad enough as is.

“It’s my parents, Noct,” he began, eyes momentarily wandering the room before locking onto Noctis. A familiar sinking feeling weighed Noctis down, and for a moment he found himself considering all of the worst case scenarios. “You fired them for no reason. They’ve been working here since the time your father became the CEO, and it’s really not cool, dude.” 

To say that this was all funny would be an understatement.

“You come into my office,” Noctis begins, rising to his feet and rounding the corner of his desk, “to yell at me for firing your parents? I’ll be honest; I didn’t even know they worked here.” He bit back a sneer, steeling himself into the professional persona he had been taught. “I’m very sorry about that, Mr. Argentum, but business is business. We’ve been forced to let off a lot of our workers these past few months, and I imagine your parents were just two of many who lost their jobs. Still, my deepest condolences.” 

Prompto looks as if he’d just been struck, and for once Noctis isn’t numb to the sight. The urge to console him rushes up from within, and he forces it back down as he remembers the abandonment he had given him years ago. Who was he to give him pity now?

“They need their jobs, Noct. They’ve been working here for as long as I can remember, and…” He closes his eyes, clenches his hands into fists, and lets out a breath. “I’ll do anything, so long as they get their jobs back.”

Prompto was nothing, if not admirable, and here he goes, putting his parents before himself. Noctis had seen it occur countless times, whether it was over Pryna in the short time they were together, or even himself. He was a man who loved to help, and wanted nothing more than for his friends and family to be happy. Even if it cost his own happiness. 

Noctis’ gaze fell to the ground, taking in the plush carpet beneath his near-reflectant dress shoes. What was he to say to that? If he were to hire his parents back, he could be accused of favoritism and earn even more criticism from his own employees. He could cause a scandal without even meaning it. Yet if he were to ignore Prompto and kick him out of the building without a moment’s thought, it wouldn’t be any harm to him or the company image. 

Yet why was it so difficult to make that decision?

Almost as if sensing his apprehension, Ignis slid to his side. When he entered the room was a mystery, especially since even Prompto was surprised by the man’s sudden appearance.

“Is everything alright, Noct?”

“...yeah.” Still, he glances at Ignis out of the corner of his eye, as if begging the man to answer this for him. But he was met with a look of indifference, something that made his stomach fall. 

As a child, Ignis was there to help him through thick and thin. He was someone he could rely on regardless of the odds. Yet when Prompto came into the picture, it was as if his world had flipped upside down.

Early nights filled with studying and healthy meals were replaced with late nights out at the arcade, and greasy meals from the Crow’s Nest. Prompto was nothing more than a negative influence, if Ignis and his father were to be believed. Yet, he still went back. He never once regretted the time they spent together. 

So why did it stop?

A familiar feeling of disgust rises within him, and he rests a hand on the edge of his desk to steady himself. Ignis takes note, of course, but does little to help. After all, it wouldn’t be good if the media were to find out that the new CEO was already succumbing to the pressure. Appearances were what could make or break him, and as it stands, he was already doing poorly.

“Prompto.” His name is unfamiliar on his tongue, yet a warmth runs through him all the same. “I cannot hire your parents back; do you have any idea what that would start? Everyone would send their child to me, begging to get their jobs back.”

“Simply put, he cannot do anything to help you. Now if that is all, I shall see you out--”

“I wasn’t done speaking, Ignis.”

Noctis’ tone of voice caught both men by surprise, and Prompto looked to him with a look of pure hope and admiration in his eyes, and it almost made it difficult for Noctis to finish what he had to say. 

“While I can’t hire your parents, I can hire you.” He held up a hand, stopping either man before they raised a question. “I won’t, however, make it easy on you. If you want your parents to get their jobs back, you’re required to work both of their jobs. You’re also required to do whatever is asked of you on my end. This won’t be simple; you won’t be able to sit there and ease through this like you did in high school. You will work, from sunrise to sunset, in an attempt to earn your parent’s place back. If I see you’ve performed well enough, then they shall be given their jobs, and you your freedom.” He left no room for argument, grabbing his dress coat off the back of his chair and shrugging it onto his shoulders. 

“Noct-”

“Tomorrow, seven. You will be in my office, or the deal is off.”

With that he left the room, refusing to look Prompto in the eye. He knew the weight of that gaze, and knew that he could not stand up to it. The walk to the elevator was silent, and only once the doors slid closed behind them did Noctis allow his facade to crumble.

“Ignis, what...why didn’t you stop me?”

“You’re capable of taking care of yourself, Noct. I’m proud to say that you surprised even me with that outburst. I suppose we’ll see how serious Prompto is come tomorrow morning, hm?”

Noctis merely sighs, leaning against the wall of the elevator and screwing his eyes shut. A familiar ringtone filled the air, and Noctis merely opened an eye as Ignis answered the call and began to speak with the man on the other line in hushed whispers.

So much for having a proper meal tonight.

“I’m afraid you’re on your--”

“I know,” he bit out, pushing himself off the wall and practically sprinting out of the office building. Ignis heaved sigh, following after the young man with a more casual gait.

“You really shouldn’t throw temper tantrums when things don’t go your way,” Ignis scolds as the two climb into the car. 

“Who says I’m throwing a tantrum?”

“Your crossed arms and pout say it all, Noct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here's the next chapter! I dunno how I feel about this one, but in the end I knew if I stared at it any longer I'd probably just delete it altogether xD My plans from here on out are kinda shaky, so we'll see where it goes from here otl Thanks for taking the time to check this out; hope you enjoy.


	4. Day One of ??

“You can do this.” Prompto uttered over and over again, standing before Caelum Industries and glaring at the sunlight reflecting off the window panes. It was barely seven, yet the light reflecting off it it made it unbearably bright. With no idea of what the day would hold, Prompto had put on his best suit, something he hadn’t donned since graduation, and carried one of his father’s worn briefcases. Inside was nothing more than a cellphone and a few office supplies, and while he wished he had snuck his camera inside, he knew that it would be nothing more than a distraction in the days to come. Still, he couldn’t help but take a photo of the sunrise before running inside, giving a timid smile to the woman from the day before and heading back to the elevator at the end of the long hallway. 

The ride up was silent, as there was no music playing, and he couldn’t help but note how odd it was. He was sure that when the two of them had come here together as children, pop music would flow through the speakers in a hushed whisper. Perhaps he was simply misremembering. 

The doors opened with a faint ding, and he retraced his steps from the evening before, surprised at the sight before him.

A behemoth of a man stood guarding the door, one that  Prompto hadn’t seen in years. A smile breaks across his face and before he can help it he’s charging at him as if he were back in high school.

“Gladio! What’ve you been up to, man?”

Said man turned, eyes widening for a moment before a smirk tugged at his lips. “Iggy told me there’d be a new addition to the floor. A little surprised it’s you though. It’s been, what, a decade?” There’s a teasing lit, one that the blonde had (surprisingly) missed over the past few years.

“Practically. But, uh, I’m not exactly here for fun. I’m here to--”

“Work.” 

The duo turned, Prompto’s spine going rigid as the voice cut them both off. Even if it was only Ignis, the presence of the bespeckled man meant only one thing: Noctis was here.

All of his earlier teasing and smiles vanished. He refused to meet Noctis’ gaze, whether it was out of sheer spite or fear, he didn’t know. Regardless, he found it quite impressive.

“I’m guessing I’m here on time…?”

“Indeed. Wait here and I will be back with your instructions for the day.” With that they were gone, leaving Gladiolus and Prompto alone in the hallway. A silence fell over the duo as Prompto shifted, tugging at the sleeves of his dress shirt and biting into his bottom lip. It was as if the man from earlier was gone.

“It’s not a big deal, blondie. Ignis is like that with everyone in the workplace; doesn’t mean he hates you or anything.” Prompto looks up, his bangs blocking his eyes from the elder male.

“...yeah, I bet you’re right. Still, it’s kinda weird to see him all stiff ‘n professional, ya know?”

A hearty laugh escaped Gladio, and he clapped a hand on the blonde’s back. “I dunno what you’re talking about, Prom. He was like that when you ‘n Noct were in high school. You probably don’t remember much of him though. You were too caught up in--”

“That’s enough, Gladio.” 

Once again Ignis had cut the duo off, the tension in the air practically smothering them. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a manilla folder grasped in his hands as he began strolling down the hall. “Prompto, after me.”

He did as instructed, but not without sending Gladiolus a single, desperate glance over his shoulder. A wistful smile tugged at the older man’s lips, but it disappeared almost as soon as it appeared. Once again locked in the ‘work’ mindset, he grew quiet and kept his gaze locked on the elevator down the hall. 

“Did you know what your parents did here?” It was Ignis’ attempt at small talk, and while normally Prompto would be thankful for any sort of distraction, the man’s tone of voice made it difficult to feel comfortable. All Prompto could offer in response was a nod, but when he realized that the man wasn’t facing him and wouldn’t be able to see, he let out a grunt. 

“Very well. Your mother was in charge of one of the company’s social media accounts, while your father was in charge of customer service. Seeing as we can’t realistically ask you to perform both jobs to the company’s standard, I conversed with the departments and asked who was in need of most help.” He shifts his grip on the folder, glancing down at it for a moment before offering it to Prompto. “You will be working with the social media team. You will not have any access to any accounts as of right now, but if and when you have proven yourself, you will take over your mother’s position.”

Ignis went on in depth about the logistics and hours of the position, but at that point Prompto had tuned him out. Social media? It couldn’t be that difficult. After all, he ran his own Twitter and Instagram accounts without issue; how hard could it be to run one for a company?

“-and your schedule is inside the folder as well. Do you have any questions, Mr. Argentum?”

“Uh, nope. Everything's peachy on my end.” He offers the most reassuring smile he can muster, and while he knows that Ignis does not buy it for a second, the man merely sighs.

“Be cautious, Prompto. This will not be a walk in the park, like I’m assuming you believe it to be. Your mother worked day in and day out, achieving things that the whole team can barely do with her gone. Try not to let us down.” With that he was gone, his long strides carrying him down the hallway with little effort. Staring down the door before the social media department, Prompto’s grasp on the manilla folder tightened before he pushed the door open.

It was relatively silent, save for the woman hunched over her desk muttering curses to herself. Everyone else was off doing their own thing, leaving Prompto to his own devices as he skimmed the manilla folder. Inside were various documents, the most important being his calendar. A low curse escaped his lips as he skimmed it, noting that he was in fact running late for a meeting. On his first day.

“Shit.”

He made a mad dash through the office, looking from cubicle to cubicle in hopes of finding a friendly face. Of course, he was met with only middle aged men and women who were looking at him as if he was nothing more than a nuisance, which at this point wasn’t too far from the truth. The fact that he couldn’t find the room for the meeting was the least of his worries, as he had no doubt that it was over by this point. Letting out a sigh, Prompto makes his way back to the break room he saw earlier, stopping in to grab a cup of coffee.

“Prompto?”

His head snaps up, and before he knows it a slender set of arms are wrapped tightly around his waist. Glancing down, he’s met with a messy head of brown hair. It takes a moment for it all to set in, and when it does, he can’t help but smile. “Iris! What’re you doing here?”

“Me? I’m an unpaid intern. My professors say that having this on my resume will really help later down the road.” She’s all smiles, and despite all that the day had thrown at him, Prompto can’t help but smile in return. “What’re you doing here?”

There goes that smile.

“I, uh, guess you could say we’re in the same boat. I’ve gotta help out the Social Media department however possible.”

“Hm...that’s weird. I thought you already had a job?”

Prompto waves his hands, doing his best to steer her away from any more questions. “I just figured I couldn’t spend forever waiting for a perfect job, ya know? So here I am, hoping to get proper experience under my belt!” He laughs, offering her the most reassuring smile he could muster. He knows Iris doesn’t buy it for a second, but she was polite enough not to dig.

“So, what do you need?”

“Huh?” Prompto meets her gaze once again, and this time it’s Iris offering him a reassuring smile.

“It’s barely nine and you look like you’ve been hit by a train! Lemme see if this will do the trick,” she says, holding out a piping cup of coffee. It’s almost as if the Six had smiled down on him, and he greedily drinks the contents of the cup before sending Iris a more genuine smile.

“Thanks, Iris.”

“Anytime! If you need anymore help, don’t hesitate to ask. I kinda float around the office though, so if you need me, feel free to shoot me a text or something.” With that she’s on her way out of the break room, another mug of coffee in her hands.

“Ah, wait! I kinda…” Prompto trails off, unsure of how to admit that he’d already gotten lost in this maze of an office building.

“Need help finding where you need to be? Trust me, this place is a maze until you’ve been here for like a month. Lucky for you, I’m more than willing to help guide you!” A shrill ringing cuts her off, and she frowns as she reaches into her pocket. “What’s up, boss?” Hushed whispers could be heard on the other side of the phone, but Prompto didn’t need to hear them to be able to tell what was going on. Iris’ posture and lack of a smile told him all that he needed to know. The conversation was over in less than a minute, and resulted in Iris sending him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about that, Prom. The big guy’s upset he hasn’t gotten his coffee yet. I’ll show you to your desk, but then I really have to go.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I think I can manage fine on my own. Wouldn’t want you getting in trouble on my behalf.” Six knows it’s happened more than enough before. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah. Good luck!” 

With that she was gone, practically running through the cubicles and towards the elevator. Prompto sighed, his grasp on the mug tightening. Just what had he agreed to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter everyone! Yesterday was a doozy cause I kinda lost my I.D. and was stressed trying to find that. This chapter's a little wonky, but that's probably because it's the first chapter that wasn't pre-written. Things are finally starting to go somewhere (I think?), so yeah! Thanks for reading, and feel free to let me know if there are any errors cause I don't have a beta reader!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is the first fic I've ever posted online. I've uploaded a drabble to Tumblr here and there, but I've finally made it to the big leagues otl. Be gentle, because I'm sure this is super cliche and poorly written, but I really wanted to write something for my boys! Plus I absolutely adore Disney, so why not combine two of my favorite things?
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated, but so would a plain ol' Kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
